User blog:Manapot3/Mana's VC Blog
Hey all, I'm Manapot, I started VC recently playing with some friends. Today marks my 2 month into this game (started Jan 20th) so I decided to make a blog to share some of my thoughts about the game as well as my progress. If you've seen me in other games, I'm probably the same player. I usually play at the top tier although going a bit more casual now. Going to share some of my milestones: My first team Jan 27th: Second kingdom gate Feb 4th! First faw team Feb 13th: Current law team: First 1bp law kill March 16th: Top rank March 20th and level 90: Thoughts: So far I really do enjoy playing this game, it works out for me simply because I'm not home most of the time. I especially like the kingdom building aspect whereas other card games I played was only just cards with campaign maps. I feel like for new players entering this game, getting a good alliance and getting decent cards is the hardest part. I struggled a lot building a team able to kill AW reliably but during my first event (valentines day grand prix) I was able to get decent cards to build upon (chocolate candy and teatime). Right now I still feel like it's difficult to get event cards unless you play a lot. Anyhows shout out to FTA workers alliance for accepting me when I was still a total noob although I'm in a different alliance now. Also thanks to everyone who answered my noob questions along the way :) Tips for new players: So yeah I guess to most people I built up from scratch very quickly. I got a pretty solid grasp of the game and was a top tier f2p player in similar games. I'm going to give some advice on what I feel like is best way to enter this game if your new or don't have a lot of play time (under level 50). Going to be brief, feel free to ask in detail. -Jewel priority (most important first): 4 workshops (I have 5), magic school level 5, 3x yggdrasil, castle level 10/magic school level 10, card slots/deck unit cost (as needed). Right now jewel building 50% off, rush all your jewel buildings asap. -Building priority: 2-3 on resources (farms, irons works, ether furnance), 1 on castle/ward, 1 on other stuff (barrack, storage, great temple). -Rush to level ~80 for easier vit/bp management. Ideal level 122 before burning swords/shoes. -If you can do 2/4+ AUB find an alliance for that, active alliance dictate how easy it is for you to rank and advance in the game. (I actually got declined a bunch until I pushed for a higher RAT Q__Q). -Disable animations in the settings and speed up battle. -Use twitter post for free BP refill + 50 vit refill everyday. -Don't bother jewel summoning, not worth unless you have spare money. Save prem/ultimate tickets for event boosters when you rank, its a waste otherwise. -Do some of the free jewel offers for free jewels, some are quick and they build up. I got lucky catching 7 million user campaign and 500 jewel from anniversary ^_^ -Use attack down cards with unleashers for current LAW! -Check out zhuwa on youtube, I don't usually promote people but this guy makes a lot of sense doing event commentations and I run on a similar strategy as him although I'm more hardcore. Anyways thanks for reading this big wall of text. Happy VC'ing. Also feel free to check me out in game, ID: al4ef <~ Manapot ~> Category:Blog posts